<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make an End So We Begin by greyheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822035">Make an End So We Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyheart/pseuds/greyheart'>greyheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tamer Fantasy AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, I am the god of my world, Immortality, M/M, Magical Enslavement, Past Rape/Non-con, Post complete asshole Slade, Slade is NOT ooc he's simply, Slade is trying, fight me, for once, mark the calendar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyheart/pseuds/greyheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone went missing years ago and Slade was the only one to notice. Searching and planning, he prepared as best he could and after the fall of the Court he has his bird again, but the young man is still not free and Slade doesn’t know if he has the knowledge to help him. </p><p>But he’s already come this far and he’s not one to give up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tamer Fantasy AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make an End So We Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1: Highest Bidder </p><p>This is a fantasy AU where the members of the Justice League govern their own cities/regions but sit in council over the entirety. Themyscira is part of the League, though only more recently. Atlantis is an island but is further away and not part of the League.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“90 gold, who will give me one hundred? A rare item indeed. One hundred! Who will give me one ten?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A day and a half straight travel didn’t take him very far with the cage strapped to the back of Wolf, but Slade couldn’t carry it himself forever, so more than half of it was set at a slow pace. At the first opportunity, he was off the road, into the wilderness and away from prying eyes. He needed to put as much distance between them and the cities as possible before anyone came looking...if anyone did. Potential allies could come first but since he didn’t know how even those would be received, traveling alone was for the best and preferable. This was beginning to remind him too much of another journey he had taken nearly ten years before, though the circumstances were far different and he knew his bird had been through much hardship between then and now. Slade was left hoping that he hadn’t come too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally stopping the second night, Slade hooked the cage onto a branch and unfastened the cover, revealing the large brown owl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set about preparing the camp, allowing time for the bird to study the area, while purposefully keeping his gaze away. It was a coward's move but he had always played indifference well. It wasn’t until he had his fire burning, when the sunset faded into night,  that he finally settled in and allowed his focus to turn toward the cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden eyes stared steadily back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem very comfortable in there,” he began, “It’s much larger than the last cage I had but I suppose you were smaller then as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owl tilted its head, the wide eyes piercing in their scrutiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine, like this, you’re called Talon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade leaned back in surprise when the owl actually hissed. He’s never heard such a sound before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving forward, “I’m going to let you out. Judging by your hostility and how often I’ve fed you without you even attempting to bite me, I will assume you’re aware that you cannot hurt me,” he stared into the owl’s eyes, “And you cannot leave.” Slade wouldn’t state the obvious comparison with the Court, he felt sick thinking himself anything like them for what they had done to Richard but this was all he could do and was necessary. One step at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the cage, he stepped back and held out his arm, already covered in a thick leather glove. Talon lept from the cage quickly, not even hesitating. It wasn’t surprising, the boy had never liked cages. The grip was strong, bordering on painful, but these gloves were made for hawks and owl talons were far more deadly. Slade was beginning to wonder if his research had been accurate, if accidental pain was actually permitted, when Talon flinched, his grip loosening slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have much to talk about and leaving you like this would lead to a conversation far too one-sided for my liking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talon crouched in anticipation but made no further move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade frowned. The extent of free will would definitely be a topic they would be covering. When Slade opened his mouth, the owl opened his wings and jumped from his arm. One word and the firelight flickered around the form. One word and a young man in black matted armor landed on the ground in a crouch, silent as an owl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like the Knight of the Owls, round pieces of mirrored glass were attached to the faceplate, covering the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remove the helmet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Talon complied, finally allowing Slade to get a proper look at him. His hair was longer, much like the other Talons, though his skin was not the same sickly white and was also lacking the darkened veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost sighed in relief. It was enough to convince Slade that his bird was still alive and not one of those reanimated abominations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing this?” Richard demanded, his voice quiet, “How do you know that word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know more than that one word, little bird,” Slade said, using the old endearment to get a reaction, but was surprised when Richard shuttered and his head nestled down into his shoulders, ruffled as if he were still an owl. His head moved more than his eyes as he once again studied the area. Exactly how long had he been trapped in that form? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas Wayne,” and there, that name certainly got a reaction, Richard’s head snapping back to him, “never gave me enough credit. No one else may have noticed your absence, but I’ve continued to keep track of you over the years. You never made it to the ship with the rest of your Titans and when next I see the Knight of the Owls he has a bird? Not very telling by itself but when I have already known him to be your uncle?” Slade shrugged, “It made me curious enough to...keep an eye on the situation,” he said, tapping a finger next to his eyepatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard’s eyes followed the movement and Slade caught the flash of gold from the iris’ instead of the brilliant blue he had come to miss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was changed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of his work, he had gotten close enough to the Knight to see the subtle gold marking on the owl’s feet. Familiarity with the script was rare and while he was lucky enough to already own an object with similar engraving, it wasn’t a simple task to search for the spellwork that would create such dark things, making his relationship with the Court more necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hurt you,” Richard said suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t,” he confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I obeyed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin around Richard’s eyes pinched as he scanned him, more precise and thorough than ever, “Where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t matter if I told you, would it? By my understanding, even thinking about it brings you pain,” Slade said, motioning to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin smoothed as he stopped his search, “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade was used to being the man of few words, to see his bird so quiet and still was unnerving. “I’m not sure what you were able to glean from the servants tasked with clearing the Court’s lair or the thieves that stole the cart you were in or from those selling you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Court fell.” Richard looked uncertain, or at least that was what Slade assumed he was seeing. The young man’s features were almost motionless, his eyes giving nothing away, but perhaps that was the gold, shielding all expression of humanity that might be left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t call for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘he’ was obvious and Slade replayed the words in his mind. Did Richard actually sound hurt? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was in Star City at the time, could he call you from that distance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard tilted his head in a way that Slade took as a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The League surprised him, or I should say the Bat surprised him,” the lack of reaction to that name was very intentional, “He alone set the trap, the rest of the League were quite upset at his secrecy...once again. I don’t think Thomas had time to think before he was rendered unconscious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade couldn’t read the intention behind the question. He would need to become more familiar with this new version of his bird first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imprisoned. His nobility is the only thing preventing his beheading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard’s head tilted in, “So you stole it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purchased,” Slade corrected, “It looked like nothing more than another piece of jewelry stripped from him, so it was easy enough buying it off a servant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard straightened, “Then I belong to you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how many years had Slade been waiting to hear words like those? The few months traveling with the young man had been more enjoyable than either had anticipated. They had grown close, at least from Slade’s view. As close as they could with the threat hanging over the boy’s companions. But this was not how he wished to hear those desires spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade wasn’t one to voice such inner thoughts though, “You do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reaction. No posturing in defiance nor head lowered in defeat and Slade felt a fury begin to simmer in his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you wish of me...Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were upsetting but, that hesitance... it was something in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept the cage covered for a reason. We’re still too close to the city to risk anyone seeing you but it’s night now. Go out as Talon and hunt, return to the cage when you’re finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the hesitance again, the eyes flicked to the cage then the head tilted. Another flicker of the firelight and Talon took flight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Two hundred seventy. And you, Madame? Two-eighty? Two hundred eighty.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another two days before Slade felt confident enough to allow Richard to remain human for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which led to Richard staring at the second bedroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, quite the surprise isn’t it?” Slade said with a smile, “I brought enough bedding for the both of us this time, though only one horse,” there was no echoing humor, making him sigh. He hadn’t felt so wrong-footed in years. “Perhaps Renegade will make an appearance tomorrow and lighten Wolf’s load?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This got the reaction as Richard turned to him sharply, his gaze searching and possibly...fearful? His voice, however, continued to be emotionless, “If you wish it, Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you able to change of your own volition or does the binding prevent that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wish it,” he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade was about to snap out in frustration when Richard continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas was too specific to allow for my personal desires. He wanted for me to be his Talon and that is what I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade’s thoughts paused, surely he didn’t mean... “For three years you were only permitted to change into the owl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head tilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade’s anger flared but was surprised when Richard spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were one of very few who knew I could change into more than birds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t even bother to ask you about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard’s head did a strange wobble, “He knew about Robin and Nightwing and he wanted an owl for his cause. There was no reason for him to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade hated this, every unnatural reaction, the golden eyes, the quiet subservient demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then tomorrow Renegade will be quite the change of pace for you,” he snapped, “won’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bird didn’t cower, no, even before he wouldn't have, but his focus turned solely on Slade, anticipation in his stance. Anticipation for what he didn’t know but he wasn’t in the mood to try and figure it out, not tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t make you choose between the cage or my bed, Richard,” he sighed, settling under his blanket, “Not this time. My games are done. The second bedding is yours, use it if you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard looked from the cage to the second bedroll and finally back to Slade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you lacking so completely in your own will that I’ll need to order you to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Richard said, not sounding sure at all, and finally began unrolling his bedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade sighed again. One step at a time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Going once. Going twice. Sold, to you, Sir, for three hundred fifty...Moving onto the next item. Another possession of the infamous Knight of the Owls. An owl believed to be his Familiar, kept in his personal chambers. We will start the bidding at forty silver.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Travel the next day went better than he could have hoped. It started off rough, as Slade tried to simply give Richard permission to change but ended up needing to use a word of power. Not because he couldn’t change, but he had apparently become accustomed to only transforming on command. The word was simple, and one that Thomas had apparently used on a daily basis. Obey. With one word, the master’s will was conveyed to the slave. The victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Slade didn’t like using it, he wouldn’t regret it, not when Renegade would forget the compulsion to stay by Slade’s side and start galloping across a clearing or splashing through a stream. He seemed so much freer as the black stallion. And, Slade thought bitterly, maybe that was why Thomas only had him change into Talon. Richard created these other forms on his own, for his own purposes and Slade was certain Talon was a creation of Thomas, not something his bird had chosen. He knew the process was deeply personal, and the idea that Richard’s uncle had compelled him to create Talon was deeply disturbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days passed much the same way, Renegade running free during the day, Nightwing, the nighthawk, hunting during dusk, even the red cat Richard had used to spy on him all those years ago made an appearance, though he’d never learned its name. Their travel was a bit aimless now that they were far enough from the cities. The ultimate goal was the cabin and the cave, somewhere Richard was familiar with, but after seeing positive changes begin in the young man, perhaps an easier pace would be best. With each transformation his bird seemed more and more at ease, at least for a short time, then he would suddenly seem to remember something and lock himself away again, sometimes asking Slade if they would be training soon, his confusion growing each time Slade said no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all came to a head the night after he saw Richard finally smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Will I hear 5 gold for this fine animal?... I understand the golden eyes may be off-putting but I have been assured that this is not a Talon...nor will it curse you.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade had learned the cycle of his sleep well over the years and was used to awakening after each dream, taking an account of the camp and returning to sleep. He had only just begun to drift off for the third time when his blankets moved, bringing him fully awake again. It took a split second to assess the situation, then he relaxed as Richard slid in next to him and he automatically wrapped his arms around the young man, relaxing when he didn’t fight the hold, not this time. Before, Richard was so set on Slade being his enemy that he couldn’t even accept comfort from him, a warm bed to sleep in with no expectations attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t pretended to be a good man for many years, so when Richard leaned in, bringing their lips together, he kissed back, pulling him closer. He had only tasted his bird that one time when they had parted ways years ago and had craved it ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had taken many lovers over the span of his long life, only for short periods of time, to keep from becoming attached. It had been almost three hundred years since Adeline and his children and he had no desire to watch any more loved ones age and die before his eyes. Robin was with him for the shortest period of time and nothing more than that one kiss had happened between him, yet his thoughts continuously turned back to the lad like a fool in spring. He had hoped distance and distraction would lessen the pull, there was plenty of work for a mercenary in other countries, but he hadn’t been able to stay away for long. His return to the League’s lands happened only a short time before Richard’s disappearance, causing him to pour most of his efforts into that search.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard deepened the kiss and Slade followed along, allowing himself to enjoy the moment, but stopped as his tongue absorbed a metallic tang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this had been the dream all along, he suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away. What had he been thinking? It was the metal that had shocked him back to reality; even the taste of his bird had been tainted by that godsforsaken gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon was waning, but there was still enough light to see Richard’s confusion, his emotions not as hidden in the night, “This is what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard tried to lean closer again, “Why else would you put so much effort into acquiring me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade took hold of his bird’s shoulders and pushed him out of the blankets completely before sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acquire?” Slade asked, his voice dangerous, it was the wrong word to use, it didn’t fit well, “As your uncle did?” Bile rose in his throat, “Is this what he wanted as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated but then said quietly, “I was his Talon,” and that was enough of an answer for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas had used Richard as an assassin, as a pet, had Slade known he was also...he should have killed the man and been done with it, chopped off the arm with the glove in the least. His stomach rolled, pushing down the selfish, jealous rage that called Richard </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>own. He couldn’t be like Thomas if he had any hope of deserving Richard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t have done that to you, he had no right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was his!” Richard yelled suddenly, startling Slade, “Even Bruce knew it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean he knew?” Slade asked carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce, after the Court fell, he came to the stronghold, to Thomas’ room,” he took a shaky breath, staring at nothing, “I thought he’d come to set me free. But he looked right at me in the cage and drew a knife. He was going to kill me. The only thing that stopped him was the servants coming in to begin clearing out the room. He had just imprisoned his brother, Gotham was looking solely to him for leadership; he couldn’t be seen killing a caged animal. No matter how much it deserved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade moved forward, once again taking hold of his shoulders, this time pulling him closer, “Richard, he didn’t know who you were. Your family still believes you to be with the Titans, across the ocean who knows where. Thomas knew they would be out of contact for long enough that no one would be looking for you. Your father didn’t know. He would never try to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I nearly blinded my brother,” Richard continued, sounding desperate, “Jason was there when the Court went after Carlo, he tried to attack the Knight, so I defended him. He had called me back and I was the owl and I’m not allowed to change in front of anyone, especially not my family,” Slade could feel Richard starting to spiral, the dam that had held his emotions back finally beginning to break, “Thomas knew they were smart enough to figure it out. So I flew at him. I clawed his face. I tried to tear out his eyes because he was attacking my master! He didn’t even command me to, I just, I had to protect him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade had seen the fresh wounds on Jason Todd’s face soon after the incident, they would scar for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard lowered his head, “Because I belonged to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Richard, he stole you, enslaved you, but he didn’t own you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Slade, his face becoming emotionless again, “And now I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing it was even worse the second time. He shook his head as Richard tried to slide into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I belong to you, just as you said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade cursed himself for agreeing to that and not thinking it through, for finding the idea pleasing. He still hadn’t known enough about the binding to know what to reveal to Richard, he still didn’t but this belief couldn’t continue. He wouldn’t allow his bird to see him in the same light as Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his hand, he removed his eye patch and reached into the hole. Richard moved away quickly as the orb was removed, clearly still remembering Slade’s warning years before and what could happen to someone who used it who was not immortal. A soft glow emanated from it and Richard’s eyes widened when he saw the gold band around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put it on the Eye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not a place often searched and the Eye cannot be removed against my will,” he separated the two, and Richard retreated further, “The band allows me to control you but you are not mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I obey you, I can’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because of the band,” he lifted the orb, “Do you remember what I gave up to possess this, to be able to use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was your price?” Slade asked pointedly, “What did your uncle give to possess you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard shook his head, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know either, and that is an issue that must be rectified if we are to free you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like the shocked expression now frozen on Richard’s face. That his bird believed he would simply continue the enslavement hurt more than he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Manhunter’s Eye is bound to me. Kill me or destroy the orb and the connection is gone. You are bound to Thomas, killing either of you should break that bond, but what is this?” he demanded, shaking the gold band, “It was created in the binding ritual and it has power over you but is it a focus, a tether? Would destroying it break the bond? I don’t know. So I can do nothing but keep it safe and hidden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully slipped the band around the orb and once again secured it behind the eye patch, before continuing, “As much as your father hates magic, your uncle loves it. Being the leader of the Court of Owls, he had much dark magic at his disposal. Besides binding you to him and his control of the other Talons, he is frustratingly difficult to kill. I know you must have seen as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard’s breathing was heavy, struggling to take in everything Slade was telling him, “His horse threw him once on a hunting trip. How he landed, I thought for sure he was dead but after only a moment he was walking around as if nothing had happened. I didn’t realize there was more to it until I became Talon and, as the Knight, he took an arrow through the throat. He left it there and continued to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Slade mussed, “I’ve seen similar things. My best course of action was to separate you from him, I was still working out how to do that when he fell into your father’s trap,” he reached out and took Richard’s hand, “Besides gold, I paid nothing for the band. Magically speaking, I have no claim on you. If we were to come across Thomas, I don’t know…” he sighed in frustration, “Even with the band in my possession, I don’t know if it would even counter his hold over you,” he cupped Richard’s face with his free hand, “So we will run and hide until we can learn more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard shook his head, “You would never hide,” he denied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True enough,” he tried to snort, but it came out as a sigh and he dropped his hand from Richard’s face, letting it fall on top of the other. Even in the dark he couldn’t look at his bird as he continued, still caught off guard by the insecurity that acknowledging the truth created, “Yet, I would for you. To keep you safe, I would hide in that cave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...why?” Richard pled, “Why do you care what happens to me? No one even wanted me at the auction. If you hadn’t been there I would have been sold off for someone’s meal. Why did you even come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed back a biting remark meant to enforce a distance he no longer wanted. It had been too long since he had allowed himself to feel anything this deeply and the uncertainty made him want to lash out, to hurt something so that he might gain back some control. But he had already decided on this path. He might be willing to hide in a cave, but he wouldn’t hide from his bird, so he spoke the truth, “I may not own you, little bird, but you have owned me since the moment I came across you and your Titans. I couldn’t run from it, though like a coward I tried; for the first time in hundreds of years, I ran, only to end up running back here. To you. You own what is left of my shriveled heart. You bought me with every fiber of your character. Every moment I hurt you and forced you to stay by my side made me ashamed of who I had become, though I didn’t recognize the feeling at the time. Shame was something I had long forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally looked up, to find Richard’s wide golden eyes staring back at him. He tightened the hold on his hands and finished, “I am here to free you, nothing more. And when you're free, I'll leave...if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish it. I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't leave," Richard whispered, leaning in and pulling Slade's arms around him, "please don't leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m here. I'm not going anywhere yet,” he reassured, “and even then, only if you tell me to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go,” he repeated, sounding close to tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade pulled him against his chest, “Richard-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t call me that,” he whimpered, “I can’t...don’t call me the same thing as him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, little bird,” he soothed, holding him close as the young man finally began to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Sold! To you, Sir, for ten gold pieces! Well-chosen. You won’t regret this purchase.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He had waited for this, wanting to avoid commanding Richard as much as possible but the next day, Slade finally convinced him to change out of his Talon gear and into the other clothes he had brought along. Particularly a shirt he came across while passing through Atlantis, the same beautiful blue as Richard’s eyes. He was glad for Richard’s hesitance in changing in front of him, if for nothing else than that it showed that he was actually thinking through his choices and not just waiting for commands. Slade occupied himself but he still took notice of the gold lettering on his bird’s wrists once they were bare. He had seen the same on Renegade and the others, a constant reminder of the spell in any form Richard took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the new clothes, he seemed finally able to breathe. This, added onto what transpired the night before, lifted his bird’s spirit enough that he flew alongside Slade in his Robin form as they traveled. He even sang, and Slade smiled, recognizing the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping for a midday meal Richard skipped around Slade’s mare, “I can’t believe you still have Wolf,” he nuzzled his forehead into hers, “You should have run off long ago, girl. At least tell me she’s bucked you off a few times, to show you who’s in charge. You’re in charge, girl. Don’t let him push you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop trying to corrupt my horse, Robin,” Slade warned, hiding his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still making their way to the cave but now that Robin knew the truth of the situation, Slade didn’t know how long he would be willing to stay idly there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was confirmed a few days later, as they passed through a village. His bird flew along as Robin but he still heard the news. The Syndicate was gathering an army. It wasn’t known where they would attack but the League was already gathering their own forces in preparation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light mood was gone as they continued on. There was no use in pretending he didn’t know what Richard was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of my family will be fighting. I can’t sit in the cave and do nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could,” he ground out, “but of course you wouldn’t.” And Slade, in turn, wouldn’t stop him, but, “We’ll need to discuss the details, especially if this fight takes us too close to Gotham and your uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to help was one thing, but Thomas getting ahold of Richard again would only put others in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard’s face was grim as he nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They began training, Richard not asking but insisting on it, and Slade wouldn’t turn that down. He had missed sparring with his bird. His skill as a teen had been surprising, confident and somewhat wild, but now he was focused down to a point, like a blade, yet his movements flowed like a ribbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade wanted to touch, to hold, and he did when Richard asked for it, else he kept the contact brief. He had no intention of letting his interest in his bird lay, but he would wait. Wait until the gold was gone, along with Thomas’ influence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A day later, an ill feeling began growing in the back of his mind. Richard could feel it as well and he started soaring higher as Nightwing to survey the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After nightfall he returned, transforming before he even reached the ground, landing in a roll, “We’re being tracked. I couldn’t get a close enough view to see who it was, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade called on the Eye, stretching his vision to the north and saw them, “Talons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard paled, “You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite, they’re very distinct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” To be sure, Slade checked, a slash of pain cutting through his mind from overextending the Eye, even for a second, “he’s still imprisoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He controls them, Slade,” Richard reminded, his nerves showing, “They wouldn’t be looking for me unless he sent them. He may be too well guarded for them to free him but he can still send them after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade rubbed his head, willing the ache away, “If he can still command the Talons from prison, why not also call for you? Why send them at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard looked down in thought then back up toward his eye, “The band? Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a focus and I’m too far away from him without it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and perhaps it is also more. We still cannot risk destroying it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, we can’t run from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t,” Slade smiled grimly, taking a deep breath, “No more running.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The five Talons attacked the night of the new moon and all five fell, their heads cleanly severed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas continued to underestimate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning they turned north, toward Gotham. There was much to do before Richard could return home.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's right, this is a series! And it follows the prompts for the SladeRobin Weekend, so buckle in because I wrote more than three. If this caught your fancy, subscribe, because I'll be posting another one today.</p><p>Yes, there was an Apprentice arc in this AU. More questions? Ask away, but hopefully, everything will be covered in the parts to come.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>